


Fire

by ravendiana



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendiana/pseuds/ravendiana
Summary: A poem about fire in the context of Good Omens.  It's hard to summarize poetry, the poem is a summary.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Fire

Fire can mean so many things.  
A flaming sword, a duty given. A duty betrayed? Or upheld in some ineffable way. 

Fire in the hands of the first humans. A weapon to guard their nights. A tool to shape their tools. A hearth to cook what they could not otherwise eat. A source of warmth in a cold and unforgiving night. A beacon to lead the way home. To lead them to a new home, across the desert night.

But fire is not always kind. Fire with heat unimaginable, boiling lakes of sulfur. Fire is the hand of a wrathful heaven, raining down destruction. Fire is a furnace into which a king condemned his enemies. 

Fire is enigmatic as a voice from a burning bush. It leads and it follows, it saves and it kills. Fire on the altar of sacrifice, does it wait for a child or a goat.

Fire in a bookshop and the end of the world when all hope was lost. 

Hellfire burning in Heaven's light, when all hope was found.

There's a fire in the grate tonight my love, to keep us both warm.

Nine small flames dance on the candles, for what was taken, and what was given.

There's fire in your hands when you touch my face. 

There's fire in your eyes and in your lips my love, and oh please let me burn.

There's a fire in my heart, my love, you lit it long ago. I thought it would burn me up, but oh, how it makes me glow.


End file.
